Un beso y tres lagrimas
by Alchuz
Summary: El esta enamorado de ella , y ella esta enamorada de el... Pero tiene novio y no puede dejarlo...
1. Version de Daisuke

Estaba en mi habitación, no me gustaba, quería la de mi antigua casa, escuchando MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE… cuando su imagen se cruzo por mi mente… Todavía no se por qe la amo tanto... será por qe fue con ella con qien conocí el amor?. Mi primera vez?. Pero, por qe termino?. Cierto, por ese idiota, siempre lo odie.. Ahora mas qe nunca, me había robado a MI chica, al amor de mi vida, por qien siempre suspire..

Hoy me llamo, y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, de qe? Si estaba todo dicho, si yo sabia qe no me qeria a mi, qe todo había sido LASTIMA, pero de todos modos le dije qe iba a ir.. Y así fue, quedamos en el parque a las cuatro.

Llegue muy puntual, lo qe era raro en mi, me senté en un banco y recordé qe fue aqi mismo, donde ella me dijo qe estaba saliendo con el.. donde mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por culpa de ella por primera vez, después de lo qe paso pensé qe seria mía, nunca lo fue, y nunca lo será, pero me había ilusionado, y mucho..

Ella llego un poco mas tarde, se la veía tan hermosa.

DAVIS: Estas hermosa. Dije con algo de nostalgia.

KARI: DAISUKE!. Note que se había sonrojado levemente.

DAVIS: De que querías hablarme??.

KARI: Nada..Quería saber como estabas y…

No lo podía creer, Hikari Yagami me había besado, cuando ese beso termino, no aguante la tentación, y fui yo qien la beso..

KARI: Te extrañe, sabes?. Se notaba que lo decía en serio..

DAVIS: Yo también te extrañe, aunque tu solamente lo hiciste por lastima..

KARI: Quien te dijo qe fue por lastima??!!!. Se notaba un leve enfado en lo voz.

DAVIS: Es.. Que estas con TK ¬¬ i pensé qe siempre lo habías querido a el :(

KARI: Yo siempre te quise a ti Davis. Dicho esto se sonrojo.

DAVIS: Yo siempre te ame Kari… Pero por qe salís con el? Pregunte curiosamente.

KARI: Por lastima, cuando qise terminar todo, pensé qe el sufriría demasiado…

DAVIS: Kari.. Yo quiero que seas mía, pero..

KARI: Pero que Davis?. Una lagrima cayo por su rostro..


	2. Version de Hikari

Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el?... Que estará haciendo?... Estará feliz?... Todavía me quiere?...Por que no lo elegí a el? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza… Cuando llega TK, mi novio hace ya seis meses, me saluda con un beso en la boca, como siempre… Pero no se porque… Cerré los ojos e imagine que era Davis, hice lo mismo con todos los besos que me dio… hasta que, al fin, se fue.

Eran como las ocho de la noche… estaba en mi cama, con Gatomon, pensando en el…

GATOMON: Estas bien?

KARI: Si… Es que…

GATOMON: No me mientas Kari, te conozco demasiado…

Cuando dijo eso… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente…

GATOMON: Que pasa?

Le conté todos los pensamientos que había tenido últimamente… Todos tenían que ver con Davis. Gatomon me dijo que averigüe su teléfono y que lo llame, eso hice al día siguiente.

Caminando hacia casa, me desvié un par de cuadras, para ir a la casa de Mimi, mejor amiga de Jun hace años, le pedí el teléfono de Davis, y me marche sin dar explicaciones…

Por fin llegue a mi casa, agarre el teléfono, con el corazón en la boca marque, me atiende una joven, que supuse que era Jun:

JUN: Hola?

KARI: Hola, se encontraría Daisuke. Note un leve tono de nerviosismo en mi voz…

JUN: De parte?.

KARI: Una amiga…

JUN: DAVISSS!!!!! TELEFONOOO. Grito Jun, olvidándose de que yo estaba del otro lado.

DAVIS: Hola???...

No respondí, mi voz no me permitía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa…

DAVIS: HOLAAA??? ¬¬. Se notaba que estaba un poco enojado.

KARI: H…h…ola.

DAVIS: KARII!!! (:. Escuche de fondo un. "vete Jun"…

KARI: Como estas???... Hace tanto que no nos vemos!!!.

DAVIS: Bien, y tu?... Es verdad hace mucho que no nos vemos.

KARI: También…

Hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo…

KARI: emmmm… me preguntabaa… si mañana en la tarde… podríamos ir al parque a hablar.??

DAVIS: Bueno… A las cuatro te parece bien??.

KARI: Si… Bueno Dai, tengo que estudiar :S nos vemos mañana…

DAVIS: Si, a las cuatro, no lo olvides…

KARI I DAVIS: Adiós.

KARI: Nunca lo olvidaría Davis…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

KARI: Gatomon… que me pongo???... Esto esta bien???...

GATOMON: Si karii ¬¬… sonaba algo harta. Había estado así toda la mañana.

KARI: Aiii… ya son las cuatro, será mejor que me vaya…

Camine las tres cuadras rápidamente… y llegue al parque, hay estaba el, sentado en un banco…

DAVIS: ESTAS HERMOSA!!!

KARI: Daisuke. Aunque reprimí las ganas de decirle "Tu también lo estas" y besarlo…

DAVIS: De que querías hablarme??. Dijo, note algo de tristeza en su voz…

KARI: Nada quería saber como estabas y…

El impulso fue terrible, tenía que besarlo, y lo hice, fue el beso más hermoso que jamás me hayan dado… Quería que fuera eterno… Pero tras varios minutos, tuvimos que parar… Pero enseguida el volvió a besarme… Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta todo lo que lo amaba y lo que lo había extrañado.

KARI: Te extrañe, sabes?

DAVIS: Yo también te extrañe, aunque tu solamente lo hiciste por lastima..

KARI: Quien te dijo que fue por lastima??!!!.Me había enojado levemente con el.

DAVIS: Es.. Que estas con TK ¬¬ i pensé que siempre lo habías querido a el :(

KARI: Yo siempre te quise a ti Davis. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

DAVIS: Yo siempre te ame Kari… Pero por que salís con el?.

KARI: Por lastima, cuando quise terminar todo, pensé que el sufriría demasiado. Dije tristemente.

DAVIS: Kari.. Yo quiero que seas mía, pero..

KARI: Pero que Davis?. Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro.


	3. Por segunda vez

"No puedo Kari," fueron mis ultimas palabras…

Volvi a mi casa, y me encerre en mi habitación, ignore los comentarios de Jun y de mi madre… Puse musica muy alta (como siempre MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE) y comence a llorar…

"Soy un idiota" pense…

"Deje ir al amor de mi vida por segunda vez…"

FLASHBACK (HACE SEIS MESES)

"Listo ya la llame!!, hoy a las cuatro en el parque, ojala me diga que si:)" Pense luego de terminar de hablar con ella.

Mire el reloj… Eran las tres. Tenía tiempo de darme una ducha y salir…

Al fin se hicieron las cuatro, fui hacia el parque, ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre.

"Llegas tarde" Me dijo… Medio en broma y medio molesta…

"Lo siento"… "Es que…" Trate de disculparme, pero fui interrumpido...

"Que era eso que me tenias que decir"…

"Ahhh cierto…" Recorde eso… Mi sonrisa se borro rapidamente…

"Me voy a mudar a los suburbios"… Hice una pausa… "Pero antes te queria pedir… que seas mi novia Hikari Yagami…" Al fin se lo habia dicho…

La cara de Kari me dio la respuesta… "Mira Davis… Yo… Ess… Que TK me pidio lo mismo esta mañana… Y decidi darle una oportunidad"…

"Ah…"… "Felicidades, supongo" No pude contener las lagrimas… Asi que me fui…

A la semana ya me habia mudado… Conoci a muchas chicas aquí… Pero ninguna era como Kari, ninguna tenia esa sonrisa, esos ojos… Pero intente olvidarla…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Y hasta el dia de hoy no puedo… Se que ella esta feliz, debo estarlo yo tambien… Pero me es imposible.

Suena mi celular, quien seria??... Era Ken, diciendome que ya habia nacido mi ahijada, Jaiara Ichiyoyi, que por "casualidad" su madrina era Kari ¬¬… Creo que la cuidaran bien, aunque tienen solo 17 años, sabran que hacer. Supongo que cuando este mejor la ire a conocer.

Después de ese llamado, me quede en la cama, era muy tarde y mañana tenia que ir al colegio. Pero seguia pensando en ella, Por que me habia ilusionado tanto?... Nunca fue mi novia… Pero, habiamos hecho el amor, asi que era mia.

Observe a Veemon, este ya dormia, decidi acompañarlo y dormir un poco yo tambien, mañana seria un dia complicado.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante, me duche, esto era lo mejor, porque podia llorar y las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua, cuando termine, comence a peinarme… Termine luego de unos diez minutos, me cambie y me fui al colegio, sin escuchar a mi mama, que me decia que debia comer ¬¬, no tenia hambre.

Llegue al colegio, me cruce con una de mis pocas amigas en este colegio.

"Hola Davis!" Me saludo alegremente y sonriendo.

"Hola Hiro!" Devolvi el saludo, e intente, en vano, devolver la sonrisa.

"Daisuke Motomiya". Me dijo Hiroko enfadada. "Que te pasa?".

"Nada…Solo… Que anoche no dormi bien".

"Seguro?" Pregunto ella.

"Si."…

"Y por que tienes los ojos rojos". "Estuviste llorando Davis?? Por favor decime."

"Esta bien Hiroko, te dire."…

Y le conte todo lo ocurrido ayer, ella solo me miro tristemente y me dijo:

"Davis, tienes que buscarte otra chica, esa Kari solo te hace sufrir…"

"No Hiroko, ademas quien va a quererme a mi?"… "Si soy un idiota"…

"No es verdad"… "Yo se a alguien a quien le gustas muchisimo".

"A quien?" Fingi algo de interes…

"No se…" "Me tengo que ir, ADIOS!"

Me dio un leve beso en la boca y se fue…

Que habia sido eso??, no lo se, pero debia ir a clases…


	4. Pudimos ser felices juntos

"No puedo Kari"… Fueron las últimas palabras de Davis, antes de irse corriendo a su casa…

Me sentía terrible, fui a mi casa, me acosté e ignore todo lo que ocurría, solo quería desaparecer del mundo, no aguante mas, miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Maldito Daisuke!!! Por que no hablaste antes???... Pudimos ser felices juntos, después de esa noche sobraban las palabras…

FLASHBACK.

Era 24 de Diciembre, el día de la fiesta anual de navidad de Mimi.

Mientras Tai estaba en la habitación de los padres de Mimi, con ella, yo tomaba cerveza con Davis… Ya habíamos tomado una botella cada uno, cuando me dijo…

"Kari, vamos a la habitación de Mimi??"

"Vamos."

Cuando subimos, al instante, nos habíamos comenzado a besar y a quitarnos la ropa… Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era de el… Y el era mío…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Y hoy daría todo por volver a pasar esa noche… Daría todo por volver a ser de el… Pero no es posible, no puedo dejar a TK, porque, aunque yo no lo amo, el a mi si... Aun recuerdo lo que paso en la última pelea:

FLASHBACK (DOS DIAS ATRÁS).

"Kari, esos "amigos" tuyos tienen otras intenciones contigo!".

"Como lo sabes TK?". "Ya no confías en mi?!?!"

"No, no es eso"

"Claro que si, Kari, pero es que son como Davis, por algo son sus amigos"

"Pero Davis si es mi amigo..."

"Siii... Claroo... Kari, yo los vi en la fiesta de Mimi"... "Eso hacen los amigos??". Dicho esto, me agarro fuertemente del brazo (Dejándome un gran moretón) y me beso...

"Takeru, me dolió". Y le pegue una cachetada, con eso se enojo aun más y me dijo:

"La próxima vez que te veo hablando con algún hombre..."

No lo deje terminar, y me fui...

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hubo muchos flashbacks en este capitulo :S no se por qe... me salian re naturales xD un beso a todos :)


	5. Se veia a KILOMETROS!

Las clases de historia pasaron muy lentamente, el profesor, un viejo de unos 70 años, me llamo la atención unas veinte veces en dos horas... Estaba muy concentrado en ella como para prestarle atención a algo.

Por fin toco la campana, hoy salíamos a la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre que salíamos a esta hora, fuimos a comer a Mc Donalds con mis amigas, no comí, no tenia hambre, lo que les llamo la atención...

"Por que no comes algo Dai??" Me dijo Atsuko, preocupada...

"No, no tengo hambre..."

"A ti te pasa algo Davis..." Me dijo Narumi... "Que no comas es raro..."

"Demasiado raro..." Agrego Aruchu

"No será el beso que le dio Hiroko??" Pregunto Narumi

"Así que besaste a Hiroko Davis!!?!? No pensabas contarlo?" Dijeron las otras enfadadas.

"Primero: Ella me beso a mi, Segundo: Ustedes no me cuentan cosas a mi, no tengo por que contarles yo a ustedes". Les dije enojado.

"A ver, dime algo que no te hayamos contado"... Dijo Aruchu...

"Que le gustaba a Hiroko"...

"Davis... eso se veía a KILOMETROS!!!"... "No viste lo mal que se ponía ella cuando nombrabas a Kari"...

A la mención de ese nombre recordé algo... Hoy iba a ir a ver a Jaiara, me juntaría con mis amigos (y Kari) a las tres, y ya eran las dos... Así que pedí disculpas y me fui.

Llegue a la casa de Izzy (donde nos encontraríamos), a las dos y media... Los salude a todos... Y la vi, me acerque a saludarla, no pudimos hablar mucho, por que apenas llegue yo, llego Joe (que salía de un examen) y nos fuimos al hospital.

Observe a mi ahijada, es HERMOSA, y muy sana... Hablamos con los padres... Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche... Y me dirigí a mi casa, sin antes hablar con Kari...

"Kari, preciosa, como estas?"  
"Bien, y tu Dai?"

"Bien, Esteemm... Kari, me preguntaba si mañana quisieras venir a casa, salgo temprano de nuevo (:". "Te pasaría a buscar así conoces mi casa"

"OK, Nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos, a la una?"  
"Si Davis" :)

"Adiós,"

"Adiós..." No aguante la tentación, y la bese en los labios...


	6. Otra vez

**Volví a hacer la versión de Daisuke... No me sale hacerlo con Kari... **

* * *

Otra mañana, otra vez rutina... Me baño, me cambio, me peino, voy a la escuela, saludo a mis amigas, pero hoy tenia que hablar con Hiroko...

"Hola Davis"... Me dijo tímidamente...

"Hola Hiroko"... "Ayer en la noche me estaba preguntando..."

"Por que te bese??" Interrumpió ella...

"Si."

"Simplemente porque me encantas Davis... Estoy HARTA de Kari, esa no merece tu amor"...

Y se fue llorando.

Hoy tuvimos Matemática, mi materia ODIADA, desde siempre... Pero este año mas que nunca... Odiaba a la profesora, una tal Julia Radiceta... Hoy se apareció de la nada y nos dijo que tendríamos examen sorpresa, el cual entregue en blanco ¬¬.

Después de tres horas de matemática, al fin pudimos irnos, las chicas me invitaron al Mc Donalds, pero les dije que no...

"Pero por que no Davis??" Pregunto Aruchu...

"Porque NO..."Ya empezaba a molestarme...

"Vamos Davis, dinos porque no vienes al menos" Insistió Atsuko.

"Esta bien... Me voy a ver a Kari"...

"Bueno, suerte" Dijo Hiroko tristemente...

Después de un largo viaje en colectivo, llegue al centro de Odaiba, desde allí solo debía caminar unas diez cuadras, las camine, y al fin llegue a la casa de los Yagami.

Me abrió un joven de unos 19 años... con cabello marrón y despeinado... Era mi héroe de la infancia... Taichi Yagami, hermano de Kari...

"Hola Davis"... "Que haces por aquí?" Me pregunto Curiosamente...

"Ehhmmm... Hola Tai... Vengo a buscar a Kari"...

"Para que?"... Pregunto.

"Ehhh... Vamos a salir"...

"Hola Davis!" Se escucho que decía Kari...

"Hola Kari!!" Dije muy feliz... Ya que me ponía muy incomodo al hablar con Tai.

"Vamos?" Pregunto ella.

"Si vamos!, Adiós Tai" Salude afectuosamente.

"Cuidado con lo que hacen"... Respondió este, muy enfadado.

Caminamos hasta la parada del colectivo, nos subimos. Después de estar ahí arriba durante un largo rato, bajamos... Y cuando me di cuenta, ya la había besado unas diez veces.

La lleve a dar una vuelta, y luego a mi casa, la cual estaba vacía... Subimos a mi cuarto, y otra vez... Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ella estaba acostada sobre mí, y ninguno de los dos tenia nada puesto...

Luego de hacerlo, quise ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi amada, aproveche que estaba dormida para hacerlo, cuando vi unos grandes moretones por todo su cuerpo...

"KARY" Grite desesperadamente, despertándola...

"Que pasa Davis??" Dijo ella, aun dormida...

"Quien te hizo esto???"

No contesto...

"Quien fue Kari??"

"Takeru".


	7. Un beso y tres lagrimas

"Kari... Tienes que dejarlo... No te puede seguir haciendo esto"... Me dijo Davis, preocupado...

"Pero Davis..." Trate de explicarle...

"Pero nada Kari! Te esta lastimando!" Grito muy enojado.

Miles de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos...

"No Kari, lo siento... No quise que lloraras..." Trato de confortarme Davis...

"No es por vos... Es porque esto me lo hace cada vez que trato de dejarlo..."

"Kari, yo te acompañare..." Me miro a los ojos y me beso.

"Va a salir todo bien, y de una buena vez podremos estar juntos"...

Lo abrase y seguí llorando...

"Y si no entiende por las buenas, va a entender por las malas!"... Dicho esto agarro un cuchillo.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a esperar el colectivo, vino rápido... Pero en vez de ir a mi casa, fuimos a la de TK, eran un par de cuadras más... Las cuales las caminamos abrazados... Y yo seguía llorando. Llegamos a su casa... Nos atendió el...

"Hola mi amor!!... Hola Davis ¬¬" Dijo en un tono no muy afectuoso.

"Hola." Los dos respondimos igual que el...

Nos invito a pasar... No nos negamos...

"A que vinieron??" Pregunto TK...

"Yo vine porque..." Trate de explicar...  
"Vinimos porque queremos saber por que hiciste esto!" Levanto levemente mi camisa, mostrando un gran moretón...

"Porque se acercaba a gente como tu"... Dijo TK tranquilamente...

"Eres una basura!!!" Grito Davis, con muchísima rabia.

Se acerco violentamente a TK y le pego un patada en la boca del estomago... Causando que este pierda el aire... Pero aun así pudo pegarle el también... Dejándole el ojo morado... Davis se acerco, con intención de pegarle de nuevo... Pero TK fue más rápido, y le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho... Por lo cual Davis cayó al suelo, rendido... Y TK salio corriendo de la casa.

Me acerque rápidamente a mi amado... Lo vi, sangraba demasiado...

"Kari... Te amo, no lo olvides nunca..." Dicho esto dejo de respirar...

"Yo también Daisuke"...

Rápidamente, saque ese puñal de su pecho, y me lo clave yo... Con mis ultimas fuerzas, lo bese y tres lagrimas cayeron en su rostro...

FIN.

**

* * *

Bueno, me dolio terminarlo TT i me encanto aserlo... gracias a los que lo leyeron... Un beso, suerte a todos...****Alchu.- **


End file.
